Inside the Vase
by Shippogrl29
Summary: When homicide investigator Sasuke Uchiha and his team are forced to work with-or get kicked off the case- supernatural crime investigator Naruto Uzumaki and his team to find a possesed vase holding one dangerous demon, romance and danger may bloom.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, do this is my first story, so please go easy on me! If I made any mistakes, leave me a message or review and I will take it into account and try to fix it.**

**The characters will be a little OOC, especially Sasuke, but Itachi isn't a murderer so I figured this is what he would be like if he had a normal family. Plus this will be SLASH as in, male on male yummy goodness. So if you don't like, don't read. Flames are not appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All Naruto characters and materials belong to Masashi Kishimoto! He is their true creator! (trust me, if i owned Naruto, it would not be approppriate for minors. Can you say slash?)**

* * *

It was raining, which is a little cliché, considering they were investigating a murder and robbery at the National History Museum in London. But then again, it was London. It always rained.

And this night was no different - except that approximately half an hour ago, a priceless vase was stolen from the Japanese folklore exhibit that was being lent to the museum. And found at the location was the dead body of the security guard. At least, they thought it was. He had the some bone structure and the dentals matched up, but it was hard to tell when the skin was flayed completely off of him.

* * *

Sasuke stared down at the body in disgust. He had seen many a grisly crime scene in his four years of working as a murder investigator for the City of London Police force homicide department,but this was one of his worst.

What type of human being could do this to another? 'Some twisted motherfucker' he thought. Literally _all_ of the skin had been basically peeled off the flesh of this man. Yeah, even _there._

Sighing, he stood up and looked over the scene. Frantic policemen and women were taking pictures, neatly categorizing spots of blood spread on the ground with numbered place markers. They were going to need more of those to mark all the spread out drops of blood. It was almost completely covering the entire floor around the display case in which the priceless vase had _once_ stood.

"Bloody hell." He muttered under his breath. It was six in the morning, and he was dragged out of his bed at the ungodly hour of five, only to have to stare at the mutilated body of a dead man. Normally he woke up a seven and didn't have to see mutilated dead bodies until _at least_ seven forty-five. He really needed some coffee. Caffeine fixed everything.

Sakura Haruno, a good friend of his and member of his investigation team , stood next to him and handed him a to-go cup of copy. "You know how much I love you, right?" he said as he took an appreciative whiff of the auburn-colored liquid. "In a totally you're my savior for keeping me from having caffeine withdrawals kind of way. Because I don't do breasts."

"You're just lucky I grabbed you a cup before getting here. Honestly, for someone who's obsessed with coffee, you'd think you'd grab a cup before you go." She replied. "And who said you'd be close enough to _these_ breasts to even think about doing them?"

"Touché."

"So what have we got?" She asked. He grabbed the file he'd been cradling under his arm and opened it up.

"Victim Jack Weltman, age 49. Night guard for National History Museum in London. Died between the hours of two and three a.m. this morning. Found by next shift of guards as he came in to change shifts with him. No recognizable methods of murder, other than the fact he has no skin left."

"No skin left _anywhere_?"

"Nope."

She winced sympathetically. "Ouch."

"Yeah, ouch."

Turning around, I called over one of my other team members. "Neji!"

Turning his head towards me, he nodded, and turned back to the person he was having a conversation with, politely excusing himself. Turning all the way around and walking to my side , the first thing he said was, "Is that coffee?"

"Yes, but you're going to have to get your own." I replied while hugging my coffee to my chest protectively.

"Sakura?" He was making the Eyes. Nobody could resist Neji or Hinata's large lavender puppy eyes for long.

"I already got you some, it's over on the table. But first, answer Sasuke's question."

"Yes?" He turned towards me, fidgeting, obviously eager to get to the coffee before somebody else did.

"Is this all the information we have on the death of the victim?" I asked, curious about the lack of information on his cause of death.

Neji's expression turned annoyed. "Yes," he pouted, "we can't find any obvious cause of death. We'll have to take him back to the lab for further investigation of his body. No major wounds were found on the body, like gunshot wounds or stab marks."

"Ok, thanks. Now go get some coffee before it's all gone."

The light-eyed man brightened before going off in search of coffee.

"We'll just have to have Itachi, Shino, and Lee take a look then." Itachi, Shino, and Lee were the teams' forensic anthropologists. Basically, they studied dead bodies to find clues about the killers. Itachi was Sasuke's older brother, and the head anthropologist of the three. Basically, he was the big boss. Shino was more of the 'particle guy', finding clues in particles of substances left on the body, while Lee was a very… youthful guy who studied the actual body more than what was on it. Though they were a bit… odd, all three of them, they were the best of the best, and good guys once you got to know them.

That was when the door opened. And Sasuke's life was flipped backwards, upside down, and then pushed of the side of a bridge.

"Excuse me, you're not allowed-"

"I think you'll find that I am." Mmmm, whose voice was that? Smooth and rich, a soft baritone that caressed Sasuke's ears. He turned around to see who he was. "Now step aside boys. You see this badge? That means we get to get in here."

Sasuke could see a man pushing past the policeman. Out from behind him stepped a tall, broad-shouldered, gorgeous man. With beautiful cerulean eyes, golden locks, and sun-kissed skin, one would think he lived in California rather than dreary London.

As he got closer, Sasuke noticed he had three whisker-like scars on each cheek, but rather than disfigure him, it made him look even more exotic.

"Hello," He said smoothly in that wonderful voice, "Are you in charge of this investigation Mr.…"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Mr. Uchiha, then."

Sasuke nodded his head, not wanting to open his mouth again and blurt something stupid, like 'you're gorgeous,' or 'please take me to your bed and have your dirty way with me,' _that_ would be embarrassing.

"Well then, my team and I will just have to take it off your hands." Reaching into his pocket, he flipped open his wallet to show his badge. "Naruto Uzumaki, Department of Supernatural Criminal Investigations."

* * *

**Well, thanks for reading! Please no flames, they will be used to warm my craetive urges, causing _more_ chapters. Pleases, help me out here so I can become a better writer.**

**THANK YOU! **

**Love, Chocolate, And WORLD DOMINATION,**

**Shippogrl29**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke stared at the taller man in shock. Take his case? Nobody took Sasuke Uchiha's case! Especially with such a ridiculous sounding excuse!

"Look, I don't know who you think you are to be able to come in with such a fake excuse and try to take my case, but we cops don't normally let crazy people try to steal our cases. Especially when they come in with a fake 'department'!"

Naruto pouted. "Oh, and I hoped it wouldn't have to come to this either. Tsunade!"

It was then Sasuke noticed the group behind the blond. A rather feral looking man with upside-down red triangles tattooed on his cheeks, a sleepy-looking brunette with a spiky ponytail, a maniacally grinning blonde-haired woman with her hair in four spiky buns, a stoic redhead with thick eyeliner and no eyebrows with some Japanese kanji tattooed on his forehead, and another blonde with her long hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. But scariest of all, with her long blonde hair in her normal pigtails and gigantic boobs was his superior and quite scary boss, Tsunade.

"It's true, Sasuke they're here to take over the case. And yes, their department does exist. You will be reassigned to another case, don't worry."

"But Tsunade! No disrespect intended, but I _want_ to work on this case!" It was true, he did. Whoever- or whatever, according to these 'supernatural' guys- had done this had truly disgusted him, and he wanted to catch this guy before he did this to anymore innocent people.

"I know Sasuke. You have never given up on a case before, even when the odds are almost all against you. But this is out of our hands. The _commissioner_ put these people on the case and-"

But here she was cut off by Naruto. "Hmm, I don't know. I have read your file-"

"You read my _file_?"

"Why yes I have. You do have a lot of experience, and you're very qualified. Maybe we can set up a kind of partnership? Work on this case together, your team and mine?"

That was when the blonde with the long hair spoke up. "Is that even allowed, Naruto! To expose other people…"

"It's been done before, Ino." The blonde replied nonchalantly. "We just have to ask the old perv Jiraiya, and if he gives the ok, they can join us."

She looked a bit miffed, but backed off. What could she do? Naruto was her superior; there was really nothing she could say.

"Okie-dokie? Alright then, Sasuke Uchiha, welcome to the Department of Supernatural Criminal Investigations." He hummed, making a pensive face. "Actually, we should welcome your entire team, shouldn't we?"

Sasuke was spluttering, mouth making a vague interpretation of a fish. "You can't be serious!" He finally shouted out. "'Supernatural'? This has to be some kind of joke!" He turned to his boss Tsunade. "Mrs. Tsunade! Don't tell me you believe this-this bullshit!"

She sighed and shrugged her shoulder. She knew this was going to go well with cool, calculating, realistic Sasuke. "There are some things that just can't be explained, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he shook his head. Was everyone crazy? But what he didn't notice was that while they were having their conversation, everybody but his team and theirs were being filed out by the menacing redhead and the canine-looking brunette.

"I guess we'll just have to prove it…" sighed Naruto as he took off his coat and let it fall to floor. "What we should tell you is that while we work in supernatural investigations, we're also quite, well, supernatural ourselves."

"Huh?" Sasuke mentally berated himself at the stupid response but, seriously, what did he mean?

He was momentarily distracted by the blonde as he took his shirt off. He was by no means a bodybuilder, but muscles were prominent on his tan skin. Sasuke wondered where else that tan reached…

He mentally shook himself for getting distracted, and snapped his thoughts back to the matter at hand. "What are you doing?" he cried, furiously blushing at his lack of shame.

"I don't know, but _please_ let him continue." Sasuke's head snapped to Sakura, he almost forgot she was here, what with his argument with the tanned man before him.

Naruto smiled charmingly at Sakura. Sasuke felt a little flare of jealousy in his chest at that. He almost slapped himself for that feeling. What was he to be jealous for? It's not like the blonde was his.

"We as a team," Naruto continued from where he left off, "All are a bit… different you could say. Gaara here"- he pointed towards the redhead with the tattoo-"can control sand. Ino"-he pointed towards the blonde girl-"has a…well, a way with plants. Kiba"-to the feral brunette this time-"can communicate with dogs.

"I could keep going, saying Shikamaru is a certified genius, Temari can move air currents, we have a few more special friends at home, blah blah blah, but then I wouldn't be able to show you **my** ability." He had a smug smile on his face as he continued. "I, the great Uzumaki Naruto," Almost all of his friends rolled their eyes at that, "am a shape shifter."

With that, he crouched down, and began to morph into a…fox? No, it was too big, almost the size of a male buck **(1)**. It was red and-and it had _nine tails!_

Naruto morphed back. "See! Do you believe me now?" Sasuke started to shakily nod his head, before his eyes rolled back and he fainted. Luckily, before he hit the ground, Nauto's quick reflexes allowed him to grab him before he hit the ground and injured himself.

"Well," he said, "he took it better than I expected."


	3. Authors note

**I AM SOOOO SORRY! December has been a very busy month, my b-day was on the 14, I had about 5 exams before winter break, and between studying and coming down here (I am at my grandparents for the holidays-my mom insists family time, so no comp) I haven't found the time. FORGIVE ME!**

**I already have the story board for chap 3 down, so once I get back home I swear I'll type it up (I'm currently on my cousins comp for limited time -typing quickly!) and have it on . So around the 28th or 29th. Wait for me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long with the update, and a short one at that! I know I promised it earlier, but school started again and-AGHHH! **

**Anyway, thankies to all the guys who alerted and faved me, it made me feel so happy! Love to all of you! *blows kisses***

**I totally forgot about the disclaimer last chap, soooo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of Naruto themes. They belong solely to Masashi Kishimoto. I just like to have fun and toy with them and their sexuality.**

* * *

Sasuke woke up with a gasp. He was laying on some sort of table, on a platform in a room with bright light. "Ah," he heard someone say, "You're finally awake!"

Onto the platform came a bouncing man. He had long, bright red hair pulled back in a ponytail, and a pierced ear with a drop of hanging sapphire. He was quite handsome, with sharp but masculine features and a wide grin. He looked a lot like Naruto, actually. '_But not as hot as him,_' Sasuke thought.

"We've been waiting for you to wake up for _hours_." He whined. Sasuke looked at him sharply. Wait, did he say hours!

"How long have I been out?" Sasuke asked, frantic. "About 3 and half hours, I would say." Replied the red-head.

"Three and a half hours? I have to - I have to get back to HQ and make and look over the crime scene pictures and-and-and-"

The red-head cut him off "Whoa, whoa. Hold your horses, eh? HQ knows where you are, you have permission to be here."

Sasuke looked around again. "Where is _here_, exactly?"

"This," he gestured, "is the infirmary of the Nerve Center, where we sleep those long, awful days we can't get home."

"Nerve center?" Sasuke asked.

"No," the other man sighed, "Nerve Center. Capitalized."

'Okaayyy. This guy is a little...odd.' "But what is it? The Nerve Center?"

"It's the HQ of the Department of Supernatural Criminal Investigations."

That was when the doors to the infirmary slammed open and Sasuke's older brother Itachi came running in. He looked frantic, eyes wide and worried, looking for Sasuke until he finally spotted him on the table. Rushing up to him, he grabbed him in a fierce hug while simultaneously checking him for injuries.

He was so frantic, he had switched to their parents language, Japanese, normally what they reserved for around the house, with their parents, or extremely surprised or angry. "Ā, otōto, watashi wa shinpai shite ita! Wareware wa anata ga hanzai genba de hōkai shite ita kiite! Soshite, korera no kimyōna hito ga kite, anata mo issho ni oshiete kureta, watashi wa saiaku to omoimashita!

Anata wa daijōbudesu ka? Kega wa? Korera no hito wa anata ni nani ka okashina koto o yatta no? Ani wa kore o shita jaakuna otoko kara anata o mamoru!" **(1)**

He sounded so desperate and worried; Sasuke even reached up and awkwardly tried to hug him as he was squeezed to death by his brother. Then, suddenly, his brother whipped around and glared angrily at the red-headed man (Whom Sasuke _still_ did not know the name of), and, still addressing Sasuke, tried to shield his otōto from the stranger.

"Kore wa daredesu ka? Kore wa anata ni kore o shita node wanai ka? Watashi wa kare o koroshite yaru!" **(2)**

Sasuke sighed. This was normal behavior of his overprotective, slightly insane brother. He met any man close to his brother, thought he hurt him, then threatened to kill him. Sometimes in English, other times in Japanese. Whatever he felt like at the time.

"No, Aniki, this man did not hurt me. Nobody did. I" _fainted_ "passed out." He said, attempting to calm his brother. "This is...- I'm sorry, I didn't catch you name, Mr..."

"Uzumaki. Kyuubi Uzumaki. You met my younger brother, Naruto?"

'That would explain the resemblance.' Sasuke thought. "Yes, I did."

"Good, then you know why you're here. We're recruiting you and your team for this mission and maybe more in the future. Why don't we step outside to discuss this with everyone out there?"

Sasuke nodded his head yes. Itachi was still grumbling, but helped his brother down from the platform and helped him steady himself as the blood rushed to his head. Recovering, he told his brother ne was fine, and began to walk away. Itachi followed him, with Kyuubi next to him.

He could hear them talking. "So, Japanese, huh?" Kyuubi commented. "Pretty hot." He leered at Itachi, who looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel and punch him. Then they reached to doors.

'Here goes nothing.' Thought Sasuke. Steeling himself, he walked out the doors. He never knew his life was about to change. For better or worse, no one knew.

* * *

**1.** This says, in a rough translation accordin to google translate (don't own):

Oh, little brother, I was so worried! We heard you had collapsed at the crime scene! And then these weird men came and told me you were with them, I thought the worst!

Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did these men do any weird things to you? Brother will protect you from the evil men that did this!

**2.** Who did this to you? Tell me who did this? I'll kill them!

* * *

Thats it for now!

**REVIEW!**


End file.
